The National Academies of Sciences, Engineering, and Medicine recommend engaging communities in all aspects of the translational research spectrum, fostering team science, and including communities in the education of the translational research workforce. The long-term goal of the Michigan Institute for Clinical & Health Research is to develop, demonstrate, and disseminate innovative advances in Community Engaged Research and the science of team science, with the community as integral partners. Our specific aims are designed to ensure that research is relevant to and driven by community-identified priorities, conducted by diverse and transdisciplinary teams, and can ultimately result in improved community health: 1) Develop innovative community networks across the state of Michigan that drive research on community-identified health priorities; 2) Strengthen and diversify the capacity of communities in crisis to engage in, and benefit from, the translational research enterprise; 3) Advance and disseminate best practices in team science across the university and among CTSA hubs. We expect that accomplishing these aims will strengthen the translation of findings to improve health outcomes for all communities while prioritizing culturally diverse and underrepresented populations in research. These aims will promote efforts toward elevating community voice, and integrating community engagement and team science practices in translational research. Lessons learned and best practices will be disseminated widely across CTSA hubs and community-academic partnerships nationally.